can I love you anyway, right?
by czerwony
Summary: Lady Bat is in love with Coco, and Coco reciprocates his feelings. But Coco is a Mermaid Princess, while Lady Bat is a servant of Mikeru. How will they dating?


***can I love you anyway, right? – maybe.**

Lady Bat couldn't believe at this. _I love one of Mermaid Princess?_ he thought, sighing.

He lay down on the bed in his room, continuing to think at Coco, the Mermaid Princess of yellow pearl, her kingdom was in the South Pacific Ocean. He had always believed in love at first sight, but with her… the vampire closed his eyes, trying to sleep, trying not to think about her.

Taking advantage of the fact that Michel had not given any orders that day for him, the latter decided to go and see where were the Mermaid Princesses, especially Coco.

He tried to go to Tokyo, where lived Lucia, Hanon and Rina, given that the last time he saw her was with them. As soon as he arrived in flight, he became an human, his hair became black, and dressed in a white shirt, trousers blacks and black sneakers.

For the strong sunlight, he conjured an umbrella, used it and he began to move.

He stopped casually in front of a restaurant, the Resort Club. He was hungry, because he had not had breakfast in the morning. Lady Bat closed umbrella and went inside the restaurant.

There were Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noelle and Coco in human form, with the Resort Club uniform. Noel approached at him, smiling.

«Welcome! A table for one?» asked the girl.

«Yes, thanks» he answered.

The vampire sat on the table indicated, looking at the menu. Afterwards, Hanon approached at him for the order. After a while, Coco arrived with the order.

«Sorry for the delay. Here's your order» she said gently.

«Thanks a lot» he said, smiling at her.

«Y-you're welcome».

Coco returned to the kitchen, blushing. Her face was so red. That boy, reminded someone in her mind. She sighed, thinking at that boy, sitting at the table. Perhaps, Coco was infatuated by him? She shook her head, she was a Mermaid Princess, she couldn't love a human.

But in her mind, remember someone who was not a human.

«Coco?» Noelle called her attention. Coco looked up. «Noelle… I have a problem» the blonde said.

«What problem?»

«Maybe I love a human, who is sitting at that single table now».

«Ow, Coco… do you remember we are Mermaid Princesses?»

«Yes… but… he remind someone who is not a human… but I don't remember who!»

Lady Bat was attired at that chat of Coco and Noelle: his hearing was developed, he could hear everything.

"There are talking of humans… maybe there are the Mermaid Ladies?" he thought. He listened to the duration of the conversation, as he ate, slowly. As soon as the two girls finished speaking, the vampire finished eating, get up from the chair.

"Maybe… Coco loves me" thought.

He approached the counter, paying. Karen was behind the counter in that moment.

«Um…» he murmured, «Can I have the number of that girl?» asked, indicating Coco.

«Oh, yes.» answered Karen, taking a piece of paper and a pen, giggling. «Here's the number, her name too.» she said, «Can I have your number too?»

«Yes, for her?»

«Yep»

Karen taking an another piece of paper and gave him the pen. When he wrote, gave her the piece of paper.

«Here's my number. Bye»

«Bye-bye!»

While the vampire was going out, Karen giggles, going to the kitchen, holding out at Coco the piece of paper, which was written the number, pretty weird, the prefix was not Japanese or of other nations; but it mattered little.

Coco looked at the number, with an expression on her face that was rather dazed.

«What is it?» asked.

«The number of that guy», answered Karen, «it seems he is in love with you~».

«This number is so weird…» murmured the blonde, taking her phone and dialing the number, going out by the restaurant.

The call, for a few seconds, was silent. Only after one minute, Lady Bat answered at the call.

«Hi» he murmured.

«He… hello? Um… you're the guy of ten minutes ago?» she asked.

«Yes. Can I…»

«Um? Please, go ahead».

«Do you want to go out with me? Maybe we can go to the cinema, at eight o'clock?».

«Ow…», for a few seconds, Coco was silent, a little red in the face, biting her lip, «W-well… I don't know…» whispered, «But… um… y-yes».

«Perfect» he said, «Oh, um, what's your name?» asked.

«Coco» she answered, «And yours?»

«You can call me Takuro».

«Well, Takuro… at eight o'clock to the cinema?».

«Yes».

«Good. Um… bye»

«Bye».

The call ends there. Coco returned in the restaurant, taking her bag, greeted the other Mermaid Princess and go out by the Resort Club, going to the Pearl Piari.

As soon as she arrived, she went in her bedroom, lying down on the bed, sighing. The princess fell asleep shortly after, she slept for nearly four hours, waking up more or less at seven. She got out of bed, going in front of the closet.

Something elegant or something simple? This was the problem for her. But at the end, she chosen an elegant blue dress to the knees, with long sleeves and wide neck, shoes with a small heel, blue color. She puts her dress on the bed, looking at it.

«I like it» Coco admitted, smiling.

Shortly before going, she wears it – shoes too. Took her bag and going out by the hotel.

As soon as she arrived to the cinema, she saw in front of her Lady Bat – now called Takuro in the human form, although was his real name, but in this present, he was called Lady Bat, for his mania to do crossdressing, "Bat" indicates above all the fact that he was an half-bat and vampire.

Coco approached at him, smiling, with the face little red, «Hi» she said. He looked down, looking the girl in front of him, «Hey» he smiled.

«Well, what movie we can watch?»

«To be honest, I don't know… can you choose?»

«W-what? Um… can we choose together…?».

«Oh, okay».

They chose a comedy random, as they watched the film, they laughed. He loved her laugh, and she loved his laugh too.

But no, Coco couldn't love a human, she though, _Oh, why to me?_ He didn't know she was a one of Mermaid Princess, that he loved so much, but he was convinced that she was the Mermaid Princess of South Pacific Ocean, with the yellow pearl.

When they went out by the cinema, there was a cold, but light, wind. Takuro took off his coat and gave it to Coco, for the cold. The blonde was a little red in face, again. She smiled, thanking him.

Shortly after they went to a restaurant, which looked quite elegant to behold; luckily they were both elegant clothes.

Standing there, talking and having fun, sometimes they told some things, but they were still a bit vague, since Coco believed that Lady Bat was a human being and Lady Bat the same of Coco.

Shortly after, were already ten o'clock. The stars shone in the sky, what a romantic vision for the princess and the vampire.

«Is wonderful the sky, isn't it?» asked Coco.

«Yes,» answered Takuro, «like you.» he smiled.

«Y-you think…? O-ow, thanks…».

«You're welcome».

They giggled, «I would like to spend some more time with you » he said, «Can we go in a… bed and breakfast?».

«S-sure» she answered, «Where?»

«Nearby here, near that bar. So… can we go?»

«Y-yes, okay».

They went to the bed and breakfast. Gosh, this one too was chock full of people with a certain elegance. They picked the key of room 102; the room too was so elegant and, everything was expensive.

 _My poor wallet_ Lady Bat though, but it was enough for him to be with Coco, he would spend his whole life with her, the same for the princess; but at her seemed a strange thing that she couldn't see the shadow of him, to the light.

Shortly after, Lady Bat approached to Coco, their faces were close; the princess blushed in the face.

«T-takuro…?».

 _Kiss._

He kissed her in the lips. For Coco was so wonderful, but at the same time, she didn't want this.

After the kiss, they looked at each other face, both a little red. He looked down, «Coco, I want to tell you a thing» he began, «I'm…».

«You're…?».

«…I'm Lady Bat».

«Wh-what…»

«And you're… the Mermaid Princess of South Pacific Ocean, aren't you?»

Coco walked away from him slightly, scared, «Y-yes… I am…». Lady Bat approached to her again, trying to convince her.

«Don't go away, please… I really love you».

Coco didn't answered, she is limited only to walk away, while he approached to her, again, trying to convince her. «Please» he murmured, hugged her right after. She stood still in silence, not knowing what to say, as Lady Bat continued to repeat "Please", "I don't want to hurt you" or something else, similar at these.

The princess sighed, she was really in love with him. _But he's a Michel's servant._ _Doesn't matter this?_ Perhaps, Takuro didn't want to tell him about all this "story".

But Coco was suspicious, since Lady Bat was her enemy. «Maybe… I can't love you…» she murmured, « _Maybe_ » added right after, «Why? I know we are enemies… but —».

«You can't stay without me?».

« _Maybe_ ».

They giggled, and a little after that chuckle became a comic laugh. After the laugh, they sat on the bed of the room, looked at each other face, and suddenly— they burst into laughter again, lying down in the bed, the one beside the other.

Gosh, Lady Bat felt almost a neo-married, Coco too. He kissed her in the lips, again. She stroked his hair, while he stroked her back. The princess was a little red in the face, when the kiss ended.

She was so cute for him – rather, he did not know how to describe her. Takuro hugged Coco, again, but he held her close, as if he didn't want to miss.

A bit as a Christmas gift in advance, for him: be with her.

Christmas in summer? _Maybe_. Lady Bat giggled at that thought.

He couldn't stand sunlight, but hoping that the evening or night could be with her, everything was beautiful. In the meantime, she was already asleep. Takuro sighed.

«Oi, I want to spend more time with you, and you sleep?» asked, chuckling.

Coco opened one eye, smiling, «Yes, why not?».

His expression became a sweet – for Coco – pout. She giggled, kissing his right cheek. Shortly after, they were covered with the duvet of the bed, by Lady Bat. The princess turned on the other side, she was really embarrassed.

The vampire approached to her, hugging her from behind, stroking her hair. Right after, he rested his chin on her left shoulder; he glanced at her neck. _Gosh, I felt the perfume of her blood, so delicious_. Mermaid's blood, his favorite.

 _No, no, no, no. I mustn't do it. I don't want to biting Coco._

Takuro kissed Coco again, but not in the lips, but in the neck. She blushed much more in comparison to earlier, while he continued, continuing stroking her hair. Coco felt a shiver down her back, she was embarrassed.

 _What is he doing?_ she thought.

She turned towards his; Coco was very perplexed, and abashed. Meanwhile, Lady Bat continued, deepening his actions. What was happening? She knew that he was an "half" vampire, but it seemed that at that time were to do something else.

She remembered the moment when he met him for the first time, he had tried to bite her, but he was unable to accomplish the feat in time. The princess was glad and scared in the same time, on the other hand – for her – his actions were sweet, she wanted him to continue.

Coco was about to close her eyes, but first, she turned towards his, really perplexed, while he continued anyway.

«He-hey…» she stammered, «A-are you okay?» asked after, thoughtlessly.

Takuro stopped all his actions, looked at her face, really embarrassed, «I-I'm so sorry…!» he apologized, «This… was very embarrassing» murmured after, giggling nervously.

«On the one hand, it was nice».

«Y-you liked it?» he asked.

«Yes» she answered, «I… I l-loved it, honestly».

«I'm too much embarrassed to continue» he admitted, giggling.

Coco smiled, embarrassed her too. She approached to Lady Bat, hugging him, and giving him some little kisses on the left cheek, and more other cuddles, that he appreciated and reciprocated.

«However, I don't think we should be so elegant clothes in the bed» Coco said, reflecting.

«You say?» Takuro asked, «We don't have even a pajama» added.

«You're right, but… these clothes could crease» the princess answered, «I have a petticoat, it's okay, right?» giggled.

«Yes, but I don't have anything, only a t-shirt and shorts».

Coco was embarrassed by what he had said, but then chuckled, trying to make him understand that it was all okay. «It's okay anyway…?».

«Fine» he giggled.

«F-fine» she stammered, «Well, I go to the bathroom, you stay here?».

«Yes».

Shortly after, the princess got up by the bed, going to the bathroom, closing the door.

After a few minutes, Coco came out by the bathroom, she had on a white petticoat – of her blue elegant dress. Instead, Takuro had on a white t-shirt with black shorts.

He looked at her, _so adorable, cute, beautiful… and… wonderful… argh, words fail me_. The princess lied down in the bed, obviously – as always – embarrassed. The vampire touched her shoulder, she turned to him, trying to smiling.

He smiled simply, hugging her. After a while, she kissed him in the lips, he reciprocated.

«Goodnight» Coco said, closing her eyes.

«Goodnight my lady» Lady Bat said, smiling and hugging her, closing his eyes too.


End file.
